The present disclosure relates generally to distributed computing environments, and more particularly to software provisioning in a distributed computing environment.
It has become increasingly common to use client devices connected via a communication network to a computing infrastructure instead of using isolated single workstations. A user may log in to a running machine using a client device. The running machine may be, for example, the client device itself which provides a desktop environment or a distant machine which provides a remote desktop to the client device.